A Change of DNA
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: AU  Creed is a crazy S.O.B. and did Nano Experiments on people. Two of his successes want revenge, and they know that a certain assassin does too. They team up with Train and Jenos, in order to exact that revenge, however, feeling start to arise.
1. Chapter 1

Train whistled as he walked down the street and smiled at the random passerby who looked like they needed pick up. They always smiled, and that was all Train could ask. If he couldn't be happy himself, then he would make other people be happy. It wasn't that long ago that the one thing he loved most in the world had been taken from him.

-_Flashback-_

_ Train laughed as his friend finished the joke. It wasn't even funny, but at 4 A.M. everything was funny, especially when you were drunk. After he finished laughing he lifted his cup to his mouth and downed the rest in one gulp. He smiled at his friends._

_ "Hey guys," Train started with a slight slur to his words. "I'm going to walk home. I'm going to have a killer hang over, and we all know how Jay hates me being drunk when I get home. Better to quit while I'm not that drunk." Train pulled out a few twenties and threw them on the table. After that he walked away from his table. His friends were yelling 'whipped kitty!' at him, but it didn't bother him. There were things about him and his girlfriend Jay that they didn't know._

_ He and Jay were the best in their respective fields. Train was ex-Secret Service Sniper. There were many people that he killed in the name of his country and President. Sometimes they weren't things he was proud of, but they were things that he knew he needed to do. Jay was a scientist, she was the top Chemist, and she was in charge of people in a government run lab making biological weapons. She didn't like it, but she knew that it was better to have the weapons and not need them, than to need them and not have them. Both of them knew things they shouldn't have known, but it came with their jobs._

_ As he walked up to his door Train stopped, something wasn't right. Train put his keys away and drew his licensed-registered hidden pistol and held it in his hands like a professional. Old habits die hard. He pushed open the door slowly, making sure that it didn't creak. He went in gun first, just like he had been trained to do._

_ The living room was in a state of disarray, which it never was. Something was definitely wrong. Train pushed off the safety and proceeded deeper into his home. He left the living room, going to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. As soon as he was in the hallway, his nose was assaulted. Blood hung heavy in the air. _

_ Hairs on the back of Train's neck stood on end. He wasn't alone._

_ Just before the vase struck the base of his head, Train twirled around on the ball of his foot with his gun up. He fired twice. Each time the bullet tore through the man's skull, plastering the low ceiling with brain matter and blood. Skull fragments littered the floor and Train's eyes were empty. This man had been a threat, and there was no way he had survived a double tap._

_ Adrenaline pumped into his system. The threat was taken care of, but there was still Jay to worry about. He ran into the bedroom and stopped at what he saw. Jay was sprawled out on the bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly, she was dead, there was no doubt about that. Train threw up on the floor, the sight was horrible. Even as the President's personal sniper he had never seen brutality like that before. _

_ Jay had been cut open from groin to her collar bone. Her intestines were strung about the room, and their unborn child was hanging from the ceiling fan with its umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. It was a message to him. _

_ Train looked around the room as he wiped his mouth. He stopped when he saw the letters scrawled in Jay's blood. Rage boiled up inside of him as he read the message._

_ 'Black Cat, it is unfortunate that you didn't heed my warnings about being with this woman. I warned you that this would happen. Be lucky that it did not go further. –C.' Train growled and fired his gun at the letter 'C' until his clip was empty. He stared at the wall until he was devoid of all emotion. It was time to finish what he had started while he was with the Secret Service. It was Creed's time to die. _

-_End Flashback_-

That was six months ago, and he still ached inside from the people that he lost. That day he had learned that no one was safe, not even an unborn child. That day he had pledge to kill Creed and defile Creed's body the same way Creed had defiled Jay's body, it was only fitting.

"Creed, you're going to die, and we'll see just how psychotic you are dead," Train growled. People on the street moved away from Train as he went. No one wanted to stand in the way of the Black Cat, the President's personal sniper, and body guard.

I haven't written FanFiction in so long that I forgot my disclaimer! D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

The door flew open and she was immediately ready to throw her weapon. It wasn't every day that people just walked into her shop. Most people stayed as far away from it as they could get. She liked it that way. Since she owned the place she didn't have to worry about much. Not to mention she could take care of herself.

"I come in peace, unless your name happens to be Creed in which case I'm going to kill you," Train said. She eased her arm down and put her weapon back into her hair, which was up in a bun.

"Train Heartnet," she said as she shook her head. "It's been a while since I've seen you in my shop. What brings you here?"

"I need bullets," Train answered. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You can get bullets anywhere you want, why here?" Train rolled his eyes. Train knew that she knew exactly what he was there for

"I need bullets that aren't exactly legal," Train answered. She smiled wickedly and motioned him to walk behind the counter and out into the back room. Train went through and then she followed. She closed the door behind her and then locked all seven locks on the door.

"Sven, we have a special customer, the Black Cat is here and he needs bullets. Not legal bullets," she called back. "He's coming back to you, treat him well. Go on, Sven will get you what you need, and if he doesn't have it, he'll make it. I do hope that you have enough for it," she added. Train raised an eyebrow at her and scowled. "Of course, just comes with the job, I have to make sure that you want them, and that you know if you get caught with these bullets, they didn't come from here."

"I know the rules, Eve," Train growled as he walked away from her. Eve watched him go and then sat down and pulled a book off the table next to her chair.

Train walked into a brightly lit room and saw a man in a white suit. He was fiddling away with some contraption. Train had no idea what it was, but he didn't care. That wasn't he was there for.

"Be with you in just a second," Sven said as he continued to work on his contraption. After a moment he set it down and looked at Train. "I have to be honest; I didn't think that you would come back into this after you left the Secret Service. What do you need?" Train looked around.

"Flash grenades, exploding bullets, anything you have that will be useful against a sword, with an expert swordsman at the hilt," Train added. Sven sighed and put his hand to his head. After a second Sven looked at Train with his one eye and dropped his hand back to his side.

"You're going after Creed aren't you?" Sven asked. Train said nothing. With another sigh Sven walked to the other side of the room and pulled out cases upon cases of bullets. Once he thought he had a sufficient amount, he opened them up and went to the wall adjacent to the wall he had just pulled the bullets from.

Train walked over to the bullets and looked at them. They were all clearly labeled on the case. Exploding bullets, freezing bullets, flash bullets, there were bullets for every occasion in the cases. He made a mental count of how many there were. Once he was over 200, he stopped; there was no point in counting any higher.

"Alright, this is the last case. These are grenades that you might be interested in. Have a look at them, and don't make them explode," Sven added. Train ignored Sven and looked at the bullets again. He pointed at the ones he wanted. Sven pulled them out and set them aside on another table, the amount of bullets would come after Train was done choosing what he was going to buy. Several minutes passed before Train had everything picked out.

The table was covered when Train looked back at it. There were exploding bullets, freeze bullets, flash bullets, and glue bullets. The grenades were on the half opposite of the bullets. Train had picked out fragmentation grenades, stun grenades, incendiary grenades, and smoke grenades. "I want your entire stock of all those weapons," Train said. Sven looked at him and practically gasped.

"Are you serious? What sane person needs that much ammunition and grenades? You're not thinking of becoming a one man army are you?" Sven asked. Train ignored him and just stared. Sven sighed and went to dig out his entire stock. As Train waited he looked around at all the different guns that were there as well. They were all good weapons, but his was the best. No one got away from Hades. "There, that's all of it. This is going to cost a pretty penny," Sven added.

"Money isn't a problem," Train said. "How much will it come to?" Sven looked at Train's purchase and whistles.

"I wish I had the kind of money that you do," Sven said with a shake of his head. "It'll come to about five grand. I have to buy new everything of the weapons you just bought, and the supplies aren't that cheap," Sven explained. Train pulled out a wad of cash and threw it at Sven.

"That should cover it and anything else that you need," Train said. "Consider it a tab in case I come back and need something else." Sven nodded and watched as Train stuffed everything into a huge army duffel bag. After Train strapped the duffel bag to his back he walked back the way he had come. Eve was sitting in her chair reading still.

"Got everything you need?" she asked as she closed the book and looked at him. Train nodded his head. "Alright, come back if you need anything," Eve said as she opened the door to let Train out. Train walked from the backroom and into the actual shop, heading towards the door. Eve watched him go and sighed, it was always a shame to see a good man torn to bits over what someone did to the person they loved.

Sorry for the long wait. I forgot my password and there were a few school things that I had to take care of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Train walked down the street, his face was completely blank as he went. People were subconsciously moving out of his way, giving him a wide berth. Suddenly someone bumped into him. Train looked down at the ground. A girl was rubbing her butt with one eye closed in pain.

"Sorry about that," the girl said. "I have a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention. Sorry about that." She stood up and brushed herself off as she walked. Train watched her go and started walking again.

"Are you really that dense?" Train looked to the voice, a new girl was standing there laughing. She was about five foot and five inches tall with blue-green eyes and medium length brown hair that was up in a pony tail. "She just stole your wallet. People around here aren't shy about that kind of thing. This is a poor community. Ten to one, you'll never see your wallet or anything in it again. She'll hawk the wallet and then keep everything else in it." Train looked at her. Now it was her turn to get the news.

"I know this neighborhood, I know the shady people here. This is where I lived when I was younger, before they were killed. This is my wallet," Train pulled out his actual wallet, then to demonstrate he opened it. All his money was there, along with all the cards. Train's brow furrowed as he looked at the ID in the wallet, it wasn't his.

"Don't underestimate me." This time it was the first girl, the girl that he had bumped into. She had walked up behind the girl that had spoken to him. "Here, catch," she said as she tossed the wallet back to Train. "I'm the best pickpocket, thief, and all around criminal around here, I'm Wiley," she said.

"And I'm Lynnelle," the second girl said. "We both know that you're going after Creed Diskenth. We want to come." Train raised an eyebrow and then laughed at them. Both girls bristled.

"Obviously if you know who I am, then you know who Creed is. Neither of you have a chance in this. Turn around and go home, I have no time to chaperone two children," Train said. Wiley's eyes narrowed into a glare, and then she was gone. Lynnelle sighed and shook her head.

"We're not children," Wiley hissed. Train jumped back, just barely avoiding her strike. "We haven't been children in years! You don't know what Creed did to our home town." Wiley's two fingers suddenly hit Train's shoulder, right where the muscles connected. Train's arm went limp and Wiley struck out again.

"Neither am I," Train growled as he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Wiley yelped in pain before her shoulder popped out. Wiley let out another yelp of pain, but Train had let go. Wiley jumped away from him and glared.

"Wiley, enough," Lynnelle said. "You know as well as I do that you're not going to win against him. Maybe next time you will, but for now we need more training. Creed is a whole league of his own, there's nothing that we could even do to touch him right now. It was nice meeting you, Black Cat," Lynnelle said. "We'll be seeing you, don't kill Creed before we're there to see." Wiley straightened from her stance and put her left hand to her right shoulder. She closed her eyes and then popped her shoulder back into place with an audible groan of pain.

Train watched as the two girls walked away. He sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "Wait," Train called after them. "Lynnelle, you obviously have a concealed gun, show it to me." Lynnelle stopped and pulled her gun out of her shirt. It was a simple pistol, but even a simple pistol could kill you. After looking at it for a moment Train smirked. "Orichalcum, that's what it's made of, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Lynnelle asked. "You can tell just by looking at it?" Train nodded his head.

"Of course, I have a trained eye. I'm going to guess that it belonged to someone you found dead on the street. Probably a former assassin like myself. This is my gun," Train pulled out his Hades, his rank among the elite assassins was etched into the metal. "I'll teach you to become one of the best with that, and as for you, Wiley, wasn't it?" Train asked. Wiley nodded her head, but said nothing. "I can teach you to be even faster than you already are, and more accurate. If you're dead set on coming with me, you're going to need to know these things. Creed can wait for a little while," Train added.

"Why would you put Creed on hold to teach us?" Wiley asked. "You can't possibly teach two of us at the same time, there's something you're not telling us," Wiley added.

"You're right I can't teach you both at the same time, but that's where I have a partner who will help with the training. While I'm teaching one of you my partner will be evaluating the other, and then he will tell me how much you've improved and what needs to be worked on next. Does it sound like a deal?"

"You still didn't answer one of my questions," Wiley stated. "Why would you put Creed on hold to teach us?" Train looked at her.

"Something is telling me to, but I'm not sure what it is. It's just a feeling that I have. It may be the wrong choice, but that's a mistake that I'm willing to chance. Do we have a deal?" Train asked again.

"Yes, Black Cat, Train Heartnet, you have a deal," Lynnelle said as she held out her hand to shake. Train took her hand in his and then shook it. Wiley nodded her head at him, Train figured that meant she'd deal with him so she could get better and beat him up."

"Good, now we go get my partner," Train said as he smirked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.

I remember my password now, so hopefully updates will be sooner. However since I've been absent from school for the past seven days it might not be as frequent as you want. I need to make up school work before the last day of school which is Friday. So bear with me please =)


End file.
